Filling the Void
by crayolakid0413
Summary: This is a one-shot sequel to Wounds to the Soul  It has a very brief mention of self harm. Mostly case based. Emily/ JJ friendship.    Rated M for 1 time mention of self harm.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of criminal minds, however this story based on the characters is my original work.

Ring, Ring, Ring, the constant sound brings her into an unwanted reality. She fights her sleepy eyes open and glances at the clock. Ugh 3:25 this better be good. She had just walked in a few hours earlier after a week on a grueling case. Things were starting to feel better. It had been weeks since she felt the urge to drag the razor across her wrist, weeks since she feel asleep from the endless tears, she felt almost human.

"Jay, I just feel asleep can't the unsub wait a few more hours. I promise I would be more useful then, Emily sleepily pleaded into the phone.

"Sorry Em, I'll swing by and get you on my way in. Be ready in 10."

"Fine! Emily said with a slight annoyance to her voice. But you'd better have coffee!

JJ knew Emily was not a morning person. She laughed to herself. "You got it!"

God Jay do you have to be so chipper, Emily whined as she got into the car.

Em I have a baby, sleep is a luxury I gave up 8 months ago.

Emily just rolled her eyes as she took the hot beverage in her hand.

15 mins later they had arrived in the BAU. The rest of the team filed in.

Conference room in 5, JJ announced.

When the team had gathered, JJ turned to the screen. Sorry guys but the bad guys don't sleep.

Arnok, Kentucky. 2 weeks ago 16 year old Kadence Shay was found hanging in the basement of her house. JJ displayed a picture of a young girl, blonde hair pulled into a pony tail, brown eyes. Athletic build, wearing what appeared to be men's pajamas. She was fully clothed, but not in anything her parents recognized. A needle mark was found in her neck. She appears to have been drugged and assaulted before being hung.

"If the unsub dressed her, he must have some type of connection. She is either a surrogate for someone or he knows her. Statistically when someone takes the time to undress and redress their victim they are trying to satisfy a maternal need. Reid continued. Its possible this unsub is a woman.

"Who found her? Emily questioned in a voice barely above a whisper. The team turned to her. She sounded weak, scared, almost ashamed. That wasn't Prentiss. She was tough, professional.

"Her little sister, JJ replied quickly drawing the focus away from Emily as she fought back her own tears. This case, the girls suffering and dying alone brought back memories of her sisters suicide. These girls hadn't ended there lives themselves but it was still hitting too close to home.

Were her clothes ever found? Rossi added.

Police found Kadence's clothes on our second victim, 15 Ainsley Clark, the picture displayed a young girl with a similar appearance, blonde hair pulled into a pony tail, brown eyes, athletic build. She was wearing dark blue skinny jeans and a pink tank top with Sinners across it. She was found in her bathtub holding a hair dryer. The same needle mark was present and she had bruising indicating she had also been assaulted.

Sinners? Morgan asked, is that a message?

Kadence was a cheerleader her team is called the Sinners.

So it was definitely her shirt, Hotch said, did her parents know if she was wearing before they found her.

No, JJ replied, her parents said she was wearing a dress that day. They had gone to church in earlier that day.

So the unsub took the time to go through her clothes and find something that could be identified. Morgan stated. Where was her family?

Her family was at neighbor's house, Kadence had gone home feeling sick. JJ replied.

Take off in 10, we'll finish this on the plane. Hotch announced.

30 mins later the team was gathered around the table of the jet tossing around victimology.

So both girls are blonde with brown eyes and an athletic build. We know our unsub took a risk killing the victims in their own homes. Also took his/her time to find an identifiable article of clothing to redress them. Rossi said.

Kadence was dressed in male clothing, if the unsub is a woman as Reid had suggested, whose clothes did she dress her in? Hotch asked.

Maybe the man was her first victim. JJ added.

Call Garcia, have her find all men 40s – 50s who have died in the past 6 months, he will be white, middle to low class, and have been married. Hotch said. Prentiss, Morgan you go to the Clark house. Interview the family. Find out what Ainsley was doing the day she murdered. We need to find a connection. He seems comfortable it won't be long before we find another body. Rossi, Reid go to the Shay house. See if they can remember anything else. Do a cognitive interview on the sister. She might have seen more than she realizes. JJ and I will go to the station and get set up.

An hour later, Morgan and Prentiss pulled up to a 2 story house with white picket fences on a cult-a-sac. Who are these people, Prentiss said, the Cleavers?

Princess, Morgan said with a hint of laughter in his voice, come on these people just lost their kid, be nice.

Okay, Okay, Emily replied shutting the door to the SUV behind her. A few minutes later they were sitting in a polished living room. A cross was hanging on the wall. Mrs. Clark brought in a tray with tea. Please help yourself, she sniffled playing the tray on the table. Her husband sat next to her rubbing circles gently across her back.

Mrs. Clark, Emily started.

Annie, please call me Annie. My baby, she was, she wouldn't have, she didn't do this. Annie chocked out.

Mrs. Clark, Emily began again softly, we believe that Ainsley was murdered.

Maaa, Maaa, Muuurrdeered? Annie stuttered, as tears poured down her face.

Emily looked at her sympathetically.

Yes Ma'am, Morgan continued. The shirt that Ainsley was wearing, you said you did not recognize it?

No, no but she's, she was 15, we thought she borrowed it from a friend. Mr. Clark added.

The shirt she was wearing was taken from another victim, 2 weeks ago. It appears this unsub frames the murder to look like suicide. Morgan said. What can you tell us about the day you found Ainsley? What was she wearing the last time you saw her? What were you doing? Was she alone?

She was, she was wearing a purple skirt and a white blouse. We went to church that morning, but afterwards she wasn't feeling well so we dropped her off at the house before going to meet our friends for brunch. She seemed okay. I should have stayed home. Its my fault, oh god, if I hadn't…. Annie cried out.

Annie honey, Mr. Clark soothed. It wasn't your fault. This could never be your fault. A monster got our baby girl. But she's safe now in heaven. She wouldn't want you blaming yourself.

Annie sniffled.

Well thank you ma'am, sir, Morgan said, we will do the best we can to bring justice for your daughter.

Just knowing that, you confirming she didn't do this, that means more than you can know. Mr Clark said.

20 miles east, in Pinesbury, Kentucky, Rossi and Reid pulled up to a cookie cutter house. It was pale blue, with yellow shutters. The landscaping looked immaculate, grass perfectly cut.

This looks like something out of those old tv shows I used to watch as a kid, Rossi said.

I wouldn't know, I am much younger than you, so I wouldn't be able to relate to any of the same programs. Reid stated factually.

Lets go boy geniuses, Rossi coached.

The Shay family was sitting around the kitchen table. Rossi immediately noticed the cross and other religious artifacts. He had grown up in a strict Catholic home and noted a lot of similarities. Scarlett looked at her hands nervously, tapping her leg as her parents relived that terrible day with the agents.

Scarlett? Reid asked. We would like to do what we call a cognitive interview with you. The mind shuts down when exposed to trauma. You most likely saw or heard something when you discovered your sister that might help us to solve this case.

Tears instantly filled the 13 year olds eyes. She pushed a loose piece of hair out of her face and looked at her mother.

Sweetie, its up to you. But I think it might help for you to get all of this out of your head. I can't stand for my other baby to suffer too. Mrs. Shay said.

Upon hearing her mom Scarlett nodded her head and Reid began with the questions.

Back at the station….

What did you guys find out? Hotch asked his team.

Scarlett Shay, Reid began, remembers seeing a woman in church she had never seen before. She said it has been the same congregation her whole life. This woman was in her late 30's, Caucasian, blonde hair, brown eyes heavy set. She said she wore loose clothing that seemed dirty. She stayed against the back wall during the entire service but Scarlett had seen her standing near Kadence when she was getting her offering.

The Clarks said they had also been at church, but went home sick. Morgan provided. What if this woman is drugging them at church? They might feel badly but depending on the drug not show signs of distress.

Garcia, get me the tox screen on these girls. Find out what they were poisoned with. Hotch said. She seems to be finding her victims at church, she is either religious herself, or thrives at stealing their innocence.

Staging them all to look like suicides so each family has to go through the pain of thinking their loved one took their own life, she must have had a daughter who committed suicide. Her husband was the only thing keeping her together, with her husband and daughter both gone she has nothing left. She has to re-create the scene that broke her. Emily added.

Good Prentiss. I think were ready to give the profile. Hotch said.

The team gathered in front of the station.

We are looking for a Caucasian female, late 30's to early forty's, blonde hair, brown eyes, heavy set. She will look dishelved. She no longer cares about appearance. She is making contact with her victims at church, drugging them with some substance which will leave them feeling sick. She knows enough about them to know the family has another commitment following the service and will allow their daughter to be home alone. She lost a child 15-16 years old to suicide. She is reliving the guilt by staging the deaths. The assault is done with a tool to make us believe it is a male. She is collected in her thoughts, focused on making others pay. Morgan delivered. If she follows the same pattern we expect her to strike within a 20 mile radius on Sunday.

In the precinct…..

Baby Girl, what did you find out? Morgan asked.

Oh my chocolate hunk of burning love, Garcia began.

You're on speaker Garcia. Hotch said seriously.

Right, so I found 20 men who died of various causes in the past 6 months fitting your description. However only 8 have daughters who have passed, and 3 with the age and description you provided. So we have, Marcus Hudson, 38, passed away 5 months ago after a long battle with lung cancer. His 16 year old daughter Mackenzie died 2 years earlier. Cause of death is listed as suffocation, but was ruled suicide. His widow is Cherise Hudson, 39, last known residence Loken, Kentucky which is 10 miles from Arnok where you beautiful people are. Next we Trevor Dunmore, 42, killed 3 months ago by a hit and run driver while crossing the street. His daughter Annabelle, 15, died 3 years ago from electrocution, also ruled suicide. His widow is Molly Dunmore, 40, last known address Cherryville, Kentucky while is 25 miles west of you. And finally we have Alfred Lake, 41, died a month ago from a self inflicted gun shot wound. His 15 year old daughter Samantha was found in her bedroom 6 weeks ago, her wrists had been slit, another suicide. His widow is Shelly Lake, 38, last known residence Sofarn, Kentucky, 10 miles north. It seems to be near the center of the locations of both victims.

Garcia get me all you can on these 3 women. Hotch ordered. JJ and I will go speak to Mrs. Hudson. Rossi, Reid go to Mrs. Dunmore, and Morgan you and Prentiss go speak to Mrs. Lake. You all need to be delicate; all of these women are grieving. Don't start accusing them of murder.

They all nodded and went their separate ways.

A few hours later, Mrs. Hudson has a iron clad alibi, JJ offered, she has been in a coma at St. Joesph's for the past 4 months. Apparently the stress of losing her husband, and daughter was too much for her weak heart. The doctors aren't sure if she will recover.

It's not Mrs. Dunmore either, she has been looked up at Meadow Haven psych hospital for the past month after having a very public mental breakdown. She allegedly drove her car into 3 police cars causing thousands of dollars worth of damage before totaling her car. She was mad at them for not getting justice for her husband. Rossi said.

That leaves Mrs. Lake, Hotch said, Prentiss what did you guys find? There was no one home, but we looked in the windows. The yard was overgrown and the house looked like it had been ransacked. Emily replied.

She may have been stalking her next victim, Morgan added, its Saturday, were outta time. We need to get this chick before she can grab another girl.

JJ get Shelly Lake's picture out to all the local churches. Make sure they know she is to be considered dangerous. Anyone who sees her should call us immediately. Hotch said.

Yes sir, JJ replied.

Alright, there's nothing else we can do today. Go back to the hotel and get some sleep. I know its been a long day. Meet me back here at 7 am. Hotch ordered. We need to track her down before church service concludes.

Emily stumbled into the room, JJ following close behind. She could see something in Emily's eyes. She knew her friend was tired but this was something else. Knowing she wouldn't offer anything up, she watched as Emily went into the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

Emily turned on the shower as hot as she could stand. She stepped in, her eyes immediately drawn to the healing scars across her wrist. She could hear JJ's words telling her how she felt losing her sister to suicide. Her heart broke for the blonde, thinking of how this case was hurting her. She ran her fingers gently across the scars. She had made JJ break all over. Her selfishness had opened up JJ's wounds. Emily began thinking about cutting. She thought about how it would feel to open up her wounds. She hurt JJ, she was a burden, she deserved to be punished.

"Em, JJ knocked on the door, you okay in there?

JJ's soft voice pulled her out of her dark thoughts.

"Yea, JJ sorry I'll be right out."

Emily quickly turned off the shower, pulled a towel around her and left the bathroom. JJ gave her a caring smile, as to say I love you and you are so important. So much went into that one look. Emily felt instantly soothed, the bad thoughts circling her head minutes earlier instantly vanished. JJ had this effect on Emily that she just couldn't place, but she had this way of filling the void inside her.

The next morning the team gathered in front of their board. Our unsub is 38 year old Shelly Lake. We know she will be targeting a church in a 20 mile radius of her home. Unfortunately, Kentucky is in the bible belt. There are churches on every corner. It will be impossible to cover them all. Hotch relayed.

What denomination were the churches were she found the girls? Rossi asked.

Roman Catholic, Reid said in a factual manner, Oh, he caught himself. Statistically in the Bible belt people attend Baptist or Presbyterian. They don't often attend such structured churches that are more often seen in the north east.

Garcia, how many Roman Catholic churches are in this area? Emily asked.

One second my raven haired goddess, Garcia replied, okay folks it looks like there are only 3 Roman Catholic churches in your vicinity.

We can't assume she wouldn't go back to one of the previous abduction sites. Let's split up. Reid/Rossi you go back to the church Kadence was attacked. Morgan/Prentiss you take the new one, and JJ and I will go to the one Ainsley was taken from. Blend in, we don't want to spoke her. Hotch continued, she reliving this loss and will be very unpredictable. We don't want to take any chances.

2 hours later the teams were waiting patiently outside the church waiting for service to conclude. They had given the pastors a picture of Shelly Lake and told them to call if they spotted her. They knew the dosage of medication was not enough to cause any harm.

Prentiss do you see that girl? Morgan asked. A young girl fitting the description of the previous victims was stumbling down the steps of the church. Her mother carefully grabbed on her arm and held her steady.

They could overhear them talking.

Samantha honey why don't you let me take you home, you can come to Margo's next time. But mom the girl pleaded, I want to see Shawn.

Shawn must be the boyfriend they concluded.

You don't look well, I'll talk you home you can lie down for a little while and if your feeling better I will come back and bring you over.

Okay mom, the girl conceded.

Hotch, I think we got our next victim. Get over here quick we'll follow her home. Emily delivered.

**Sorry everyone that's all I have time for tonight. Please review and tell me how you want me to end this one-shot.**

**Add angst something happens with the girl**

**Fluff happy ending**

**Thanks in advance!**


End file.
